Tres palabras
by Marineneko
Summary: Un fic con dos subtramas. ¡Finalmente Marineneko aprendió a escribir!¿Cuál es el secreto de la vida eterna? Ryu y Lyserg en una situación perturbadora...R
1. El secreto

**Notas Preliminares:**

Errr... hola ^_^U. Por si no me recuerdan, soy Marineneko, escritora amateur de fics de Shaman King y autora de tonterías del tipo de **¡Sierra Mankin!** y **Peso sobre peso**.Este fue el tercer fic de Shaman King que empecé a escribir, espero que sea pasable y que no les parezca demasiado extraño. Tengo una extraña fijación por las parejas raras, como lo habrán visto en mi fic de Amidamaru/Yoh. Soy experta en rarezas en todos los sentidos -_-UUU (y no, Ufeli, ¡no estoy jetona!).... ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba presumir que en cuanto pueda me voy a comprar toda la serie de Shaman King en VCDs! (Nota de Ping: México = País pirata) ¡Yay!

Atte:

Łφ$ÈŘĠ

**Dedicatoria:**

A Niea Asakura, porque fue la primera persona que supo de este fic ^_^.

**Descripción general:**

Título: Tres palabras.

Categoría: Anime/ Shaman King

Género: Humor/ Romance

Clasificación: PG-13 por algunas palabras mayores ^_^

Número de Capítulos: Por el momento desconocido.

Portada disponible: No.

Resumen: Un fic con dos subtramas. ¡Finalmente Marineneko aprendió a escribir!¿Cuál es el secreto de la vida eterna? R&R

**NOTA IMPORTANTE, TAN IMPORTANTE QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ DECIRLA ANTES: **Este fic tiene un grado alto de OOCvidad. Y También es muy pero muuuuy estúpido. Y tiene más de un capítulo, lo que significa..... ¡Ay diox!

**Disclaimer:**

¡¡¡¡Yo no poseo Shaman King!!!! ¿O.K.? Así que recuerden al Panda de la No demanda y no digan nada, niños ^_^...

**Cita representativa del capítulo:**

El secreto de la vida eterna se resume en tres palabras...

Marineneko se complace en presentar...

Un fic de su autoría que se titula...

***~ Tres Palabras ~***

***~ Capítulo 1: El secreto ~*** (qué lindos mis Divisores XDDDDD)

Era una hermosa mañana veraniega de domingo en la pensión Asakura; las aves cantaban, el sol calentaba, la hierba verde estaba, Tamao trabajaba, Anna a otros mandaba e Yoh entrenaba (No pude resistirme a la rima, ¡De veras!). Era una típica mañana dominical, pues. ¿Captaron la idea, verdad? Porque si no, siempre puedo repetir la ri-

*Oficina principal de producción de Fics, Marineneko Co.*

Ping: Ama-sama, allá afuera hay unas personas que gritan y gesticulan con 

         letreros de huelga ^_^U

Marineneko: O.K., O.k., ya entendieron el punto ¬_¬ *por lo bajo* pero tan bonita 

                     que estaba mi rima…

*De regreso al fic*

En fin. Era una típica mañana dominical excepto por una cosa, claro. Si no, no habría fic, ¿No creen? 

Un ser contemplaba el entrenamiento de Yoh con menguante interés. De pie sobre una gruesa rama de árbol estaba Hao Asakura. 

Así era, Hao (N/A: ¡ES HAO-SAMA!) no había muerto. Sólo se había quedado sin poder, por lo cual no podía darse el lujo de morir. 

Y ahora estaba aburrido como una ostra (N/A: muy linda, por cierto *0*) tras media hora de ver a su marihuano gemelo hacer flexiones como si no hubiera un mañana y cabecear de vez en cuando, con la subsiguiente reacción de su "linda" prometida.

De hecho, en momentos como esos, Hao no podía evitar el preguntarse qué le pasaría de estar en el lugar de su hermano, lo cuál solía traer la siguiente alucinación:

*~ Alucinación (Y decían que Yoh era el drogado ¬_¬) ~*

*Se ve a Hao sentado frente a la tele. Se oye el opening de un programa muy familiar...*

Tele: Kimi ni todoke Northern Lights...

Hao: ¡Wiiiii! ^_^

*Entra Anna*

Anna: ¡Hao, a entrenar!

Hao: ¡Pero Annita! ¡Acaba de empezar mi programa favorito! T_T (N/A: Bueno, 

         esto sí les va a costar trabajo creérselo XD)

Anna: ¡Recuerda que te tienes que convertir en el Shaman King para darme una

          vida llena de lujos y comodidades!

Hao: Amen. *sigue viendo la tele*

Anna: ¡IDIOTA! *lo golpea*

*~ Fin de la alucinación ~*

Lo cual era mucho peor cuando venía seguida de esta otra alucinación.....

*~ Alucinación Dos ~*

*Se ve una silueta con Poncho sentada en un acantilado. Se le acerca una silueta chaparra y con afro que da brincos de chapulín.*

Yoh: Opacho...

Opacho: ¡Sí, Yoh-sama! *abre los ojos de huevo cocido*

Yoh: ¿Qué has logrado saber acerca de Asakura Hao?

Opacho:*sonrisa malévola* (N/A: sou, me gusta el OOC)

*~ Fin de la alucinación dos ~*

Kowai...... Kowai Opacho-chan... O_o (Traducción: Qué miedo me da Opacho... O_o) (N/A: ¡OPACHO TRAIDOR!)

Hao estaba seguro de que eran esas espantosas alucinaciones las que le daban esas horrendas pesadillas... ¡A ÉL! ¡Al gran Asakura Hao! ¡A quien todos temían y al que nadie aterrorizaba! Eso sí que es poder O_o...

Si esa tortura le causaba grandes heridas psicológicas, ¿Entonces por qué seguía yendo a la pensión, el muy estúpido? (N/Ping: ¿La autora diciendo esto? O_o.... la dimensión  de la oca [tulululutulululu] )

Bueno, tal vez la razón no estaba muy clara, ni siquiera para él (Se rumora que se resumía a un simple "no tengo nada mejor que hacer").

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que esperaba ver cualquier indicio de la llegada de algún huésped hasta que se hartaba de esperar y se posaba en una rama más alta (como lechuza XD) para dormir a gusto (N/A: ¿Hao tiene casa? O_o).

Era en situaciones como esa en las que veía llegar a toda clase de gente, desde repartidores de comida rápida (Pagados "Voluntariamente a fuerzas" por el buen Manta ^^U) hasta Ren Tao (que venía siendo lo mismo desde que lo embargaron y su hermana lo desheredó ^^UUU).

Para empeorar las cosas, hubo un tiempo en que Lyserg estuvo viviendo con los Asakura/Kyouyama/Quien se agregue, y no dejaba de arrojarle piedras y cosas por el estilo al sexy Hao, ya que había notado su presencia. Afortunadamente, el inglesito maricón había sido secuestrado por el aún más maricón Ryu, y la última vez que fueron vistos juntos fue en uno de esos "love hotels", con un renuente Lyserg usando un vestidito rosado de princesa.

En resumen, de ser una amenaza para la humanidad, Asakura Hao pasó a ser el traumado pendejo de referencia (N/A: ya saben, como cuando les señalan un punto "Junto a aquel pendejo").

Hao nunca había deseado más el estar muerto. Esa particular mañanita de domingo el sentimiento se había intensificado tanto que hasta pensó en mostrarse a sus "anfitriones" (que por cierto no tenían idea de que Hao-kun vivía en su árbol desde que al ayuntamiento le dio por embargar a todos los no-nativos de aquel país) para decirles que sus aburridas doctrinas diarias lo tenían hasta la madre y que estaba considerando seriamente quemar el edificio con ellos dentro y después quitarse la vida, la cual volvería a obtener cuando le pegara la gana.

Fue ahí cuando entré yo. Sí, YO, MARINE NEKO, a la cual han embargado, por lo cual también vivía clandestinamente en un arbusto cercano. Uno podría decir que eramos todos vecinos ^_~.

Cuando me dí cuenta de lo peligrosa que era la situación, decidí tomar medidas drásticas...... salí disparada como pedo de indio diarréico a buscar otro lugar dónde vivir. (N/A: ¿que creían que mi papel en esta historia era el de una de tantas "Mary Sue"s? ¡Pos no! Ahora resulta que soy chismosa y por eso vivo aquí XD ¡MWAHAHAHAHA!). Fue ahí cuando salí yo.... y entró Horo Horo. 

El skato peliazul pasó por el edificio como Juan por su casa buscando a su amigo el drogo, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue a.... Tamao haciendo el desayuno -_-U. Como todos sabemos, eso fue suficiente como para detener a nuestro amigo el joto en la cocina por al menos un par de horas (con su consecuente arranque diarréico que también duraba dos horas -_-), por lo tanto Hao tuvo unas cuantas escenas con las cuales entretenerse antes de que un pequeño pajarillo de diez kilos se estrellara en su hermosa espalda, provocando que el joven Shaman cayera de nuca sobre una escapante servidora, provocando la siguinte escena:

Hao: @-@ *encima de Marine, con la rodilla de la niña pez clavada en la ingle del ex-inmortal*

Marine: @-@ *abajo de Hao, con un pie de éste en la boca de la charal*

Por tanto alboroto que armaron,un corrillo de curiosos (Horo incluído) se armó en torno a la nada agradable escenita que conformaban dos jóvenes y desaliñados Shamanes inconscientes en una pose dolorosa para el varón y asquerosa para la niña (es que a Hao le apestaban las patas ^^U).

La gente concentrándose en la parte de afuera de una casa es un detalle difícil de ignorar, (sobre todo si la casa es tuya) por lo tanto, Yoh, Anna y Tamao salieron a ver que causaba tanto jaleo en una tranquila mañana de domingo. Se toparon con la escenita anteriormente descrita, la cual provocó que Tamao se riera estridentemente, que Yoh fuera a ver qué le había ocurrido a su hermano para acabar en tan deshonorable posición inconsciente y a mitad de la calle, y que Anna exhalara un suspiro de desesperación antes de recordarle "amablemente" (si consideramos que una Anna amable no golpea a Yoh, sino que sólo le grita ^^U) a Yoh que debía seguir entrenando si no quería sufrir una muerte dolorosa a manos de otro shaman, o peor aún, de ella.

En ese momento, Hao comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Después de haber realizado la actividad anteriormente mencionada, el joven lanzó un agudo alarido de dolor, ya que el hecho de que una afilada rodilla te esté perforando los genitales no es muy agradable que digamos. Tras levantarse de un brinco agarrándose esa zona con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, el shaman miró en torno de sí mismo y se percató del grupo de mirones que los rodeaban, enrojeciendo.......... tanto como el espíritu del fuego recién aparecido junto a su amo, el cual se encargó de incinerar a la gente que pudo (oséase dos personas; cuando te duele "ahí", no puedes dar órdenes claras ¬¬U). Los que corrieron con la suerte de no recibir quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, también corrieron utilizando la universal técnica de "patitas pa' que las quiero", y salieron como alma que llevaba el diablo de aquel lugar.

De hecho, el mismo Hao también habría aplicado esa misma técnica (muy a lo Genma Saotome) de no ser porque la omnipotente Anna Kyouyama-futura-de-Asakura lo "detuvo" (por no decir amarró) con su rosario de 1080 cuentas de oración.

Anna: ¿Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

A lo cual, el Shaman contestó con una aguda y adolorida voz:

Hao: insertar alucinaciones 1 y 2 y un escalofrío............ Arrollar peces en pijama ^_^ *señala a una inconsciente Marine*

Anna: *perdiendo la paciencia* ¡¿AFUERA DE MI CASA?!

Hao: errrrr.......... ¿Sí?

Yoh: ¿Y ahora por qué no te estás ligando a Anna?

Hao: insertar alucinaciones 1 y 2 y un escalofrío ..........eso no te incumbe -_-U.........Les diré que hago aquí -_-*

Anna: Te escuchamos.

Y  Hao procedió a explicar el porqué de su estancia en aquel árbol, junto con otros tantos extranjeros sin hogar.

Anna: Pero si tú no eres extranjero ¬¬

Hao: Eso díselos a los del ayuntamiento -.-

Yoh: Bueno, bueno, continúa ^_^U

Y eso hizo, con su respectiva mención del periodo de estancia de Lyserg, al cual sólo se refirió como "la niñita de verde", por lo cual Yoh lo corrigió estúpidamente con un "Lyserg es niño".

Hao: Pues el vestido rosa le quedaba bien al afeminado XD

*~ Una hora después ~*

Tras acabar su relato, el buen Hao se dispuso a aplicar la técnica universal de escape, pero esta vez se lo impidió su propio hermano con una mano afable en el hombro.

Yoh: Ya que no estás tratando de dominar el mundo o de ligarte a Annita, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes ^_^

Anna: ¡YOH! ¬¬******

Hao nunca había considerado el pedirles a su hermano y a su prometida el dejarle permanecer en su pensión, en primera instancia lo habría considerado haber caído muy bajo, pero en situaciones desesperadas como esta (todos los demás árboles grandes estaban ocupados), todo podía ser considerado válido.

Anna: Bien, se puede quedar, pero tiene que trabajar en las tareas de la casa, como todos los demás ¬¬* o conseguir un trabajo para ayudar a 

           mantener la pensión ¬¬***

Hao: ........ está bien -.-

Anna: En esta vida todo cuesta ¬_¬

Yoh: ¡Pero para eso está Faster Card! (saca una tarjeta de crédito que como símbolos tiene un triángulo morado superpuesto a uno rosa)

Anna: ¡IDIOTA! *lo golpea*

Hao: insertar alucinaciones 1 y 2 y un escalofrío *para sí* Que bueno que no soy Yoh -_-U

Y entraron a la casa, dejando a una inconsciente Marine tirada afuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una semana después...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hao: *Vestido con un delantal rosa y un paliacate blanco en la cabeza* ¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁAAAAAAAAAAS! ToT

Anna: *desde afuera de la casa* Cállate y sigue limpiando el baño, o si no, limpia tu árbol ¬¬*********

Hao: Está bien, está bien T_T

Hao había tenido que soportar toda clase de tareas denigrantes para poder ganarse las sobras de la comida y un piso limpio en el cual dormir (Yoh le decía a Anna que era muy sádica, pero ella afirmaba que sólo era por venganza después de que durante varios años Hao no la bajara de su prostituta personal ^_^).

Había considerado conseguir un trabajo fuera de la pensión(o dedicarse a cierta "honesta" profesión practicada por los afamados rateros de la Ciudad de México), pero su orgullo todavía no estaba tan herido...

Anna: ¡ASAKURA, NO TE OIGO FREGAR EL EXCUSADO!

... aunque se encontraba muy cerca de estarlo -_-U.

*~ Esa noche ~*

Hao y Tamao se encontraban en la cocina, el primero alimentándose de las sobras y la segunda lavando la loza. Tamao terminó de lavar y se sentó junto al pelilargo, observándolo avorazarse con su mínima porción de alimento.

Tamao: Joven Hao...

Hao: *con la boca llena* 'he?

Tamao: ....¿Le importa si recojo su plato ahora?

Hao:....... 'ho *pone expresión agria y se retuerce*

*Anna aparece de la nada*

Anna: Parece que el "veneno para hermanos de prometidos que quieren con una" está reaccionando...

*Anna desaparece*

Horo Horo ingresó al recinto alimenticio (oy, que intelectual me oigo) a.k.a cocina, y se encontró con un intoxicado Hao y una preocupada Tamao malpracticándole la maniobra de Heimlich (es que le daba pena). Horo Horo simplemente le dió un snowboardazo en la espalda, Hao-kun se dejó de ahogar y Tamao dejó de hacer torpezas.De ahí, y sin decirle nada a nadie, Horo Horo procedió a asaltar el refrigerador (N/A: Yo lo he hecho, es divertido ^_~) y a engullir los productos alimenticios obtenidos ante la confundida mirada de un Hao hasta la madre de no comer bien. El shaman pelilargo se abalanzó sobre Horo Horo y le trataba de arrebatar lo que se estaba comiendo justo cuando llegó su hermanito y lo vió en una posición no muy decente con el ainu ^_~.

Y es que en la batalla por la pierna de pavo los había dejado al uno encima del otro, el cual se encontraba de espaldas retorciéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo (N/A: Han visto Scary Movie? La escena de cuando el asesino mata a Bobby y a Ray y quedan en una posición muy homosexual? Así merito, pero taban vivos ^_~). Yoh sólo los miró con una expresión confusa. 

Yoh: ._. .... Me alegra que te lleves mejor con Horo Horo, hermanito...

Al percatarse de la presencia del marihuano y de su comentario, tanto Hao como Horo dejaron de pelearse por la pata del ave (que por cierto, acabó en manos de Hao-kun ^_~) y se separaron muy, pero MUUUUUUUUUY rojos.

Horo: ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!

Hao: *mordiendo la pierna de pavo* 'i 'io, na' 'e 'e'ía aco'ta' co' *traga* este idiota (traducción: Sí, Yoh, nadie se querría acostar con este idiota)

Horo: ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, greñudo?!

Hao: *se hace el cabello para atrás* ¿Pues a quién más?

Horo: *señala a Yoh*

Yoh: ._.

Hao: .... Buen punto ._. ...... Bien, errr... ¡IDIOTA PELIAZUL!

Horo: Eso está mejor ^_^...... ¡¿CÓMO QUE IDIOTA PELIAZUL?!

Mientras Hao y Horo Horo se la mentaban (N/A: que conste que es más un "se la mentaban" [la madre] que un  "se lamentaban", gracias.), Yoh mejor salió del cuarto con dirección al de Anna, la cual lo había amenazado con más entrenamiento si no estaba ahí a las diez (para asegurarse de que fuera, pervertidirijilla ^_~) (N/Ping: ¡CÁLLATE FLANDERS!).

Yoh: Efectivamente se llevan mejor.... ^^U

*~ Tiempo después... ~*

Horo Horo y Hao habían dejado de mentar madres y ahora sólo se dedicaban a madrearse (N/A: madrear = golpear) , con lo que causaban un alboroto aún peor que el que se había oído minutos atrás, proviniente de la habitación de Anna (N/A: una pista: XXX), por lo cual en cualquier momento tendrían que enfrentarse a una itako furiosa y semivestida que les gritaría por no dejarla dormir. (N/Hao: alucinaciones 1 y 2 y escalofrío).

Anna: *bajando las erscaleras* ¡ CÁLLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, PAR DE PENDEJOS DE MIERDA!

Hao y Horo: *a medio madrazo* ._. ...

Hao: .................¿Qué hacen en estos casos? ._.U

Horo: ............. Huir o sufrir las consecuencias ._.U

Yoh: *desde algún otro lugar* Annita, desamárrameeeeeee T_T

Anna: *subiendo las escaleras* ¡Te dije que era "Anna la iguanna", pedazo de animal! o

Yoh: ¡Annitaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Estas cadenas están muy fríaaaaaaaaaaas!

Hao y Horo: x_x

Horo: errrr.... ¡adiós! *huye*

Hao: o_oU...... ¡ME QUEDÉ CON EL PAVO! ¡YAHOO! *Se lo empieza a comer*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Otra semana después...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoh: *limpiándose el sudor de la frente y dejando una pala en el suelo* Es bueno que Annita haya estado de buen humor toda la semana ^_^

Hao: *pensando* No quiero saber cuando esté de mal humor -_-U

Anna: ¡ASAKURA, APÚRENSE QUE QUIERO ESA ALBERCA TERMINADA PARA HOY EN LA TARDE!

Yoh y Hao: Sí, Annita T_T

Al parecer, el espíritu de un nazi alemán había sugerido a Anna Kyouyama a usar sus métodos para erradicar judíos en los gemelos Asakura, ya que la idea de los campos de trabajos forzados se había metido en su mente de alguna manera. En toda la semana no los había dejado descansar, obligándolos a construir toda clase de estructuras raras para uso de la pensión. Y encima los tenía en una dieta mátame-de-hambre.

Algo tenía que haber poseído a Anna para actuar así, eso era seguro. (N/A: Nah, ya era hora de que lo hiciera XD)

En fin, para amenizar e trabajo, Yoh le había hecho plática a su hermano acerca de lo que había hecho tras el combate en que enloqueció por completo a causa del poder, al final del cual lo creyeron muerto. También aprovechó para pedirle algunas sugerencias de cuidado capilar y , ¿por qué no?, el secreto de la vida eterna.

Hao: No te voy a decir eso ¬¬

Yoh: ¿Por qué no? *mirada de cachorrito (¡kawaii!)*

Hao: Porque es un secreto, idiota. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¬¬*

Yoh: Vamos, dimeeeeeeeeeee *Cara kawaii*

Hao: No ¬¬**

Yoh: Dimeeeeeeeeee

Hao: No ¬¬***

Yoh: Dimeeeeeeeeeeee

Hao: No ¬¬****

~ Media hora después ~

Yoh: Dimeeeeeeeeeee

Hao: No ¬¬******************************

Anna: ¡CÁLLENSE YA!

Yoh y Hao: Sí, Annita ._.U

Yoh intentó una vez más.

Yoh: Entonces.... ¿Me dices?

Hao: *Obviamente cambiando el tema* Oye, ¿Supiste que Yahir ganó la academia? (N/A: las ventajas de la tele por cable XD)

Yoh: ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

Hao: Porque entonces no podría seguir siendo mejor que tú.

Yoh: Vamos, tan siquiera dame una pista chiquitita, ¿sí?

Hao: Está bien, pero sólo para que dejes de chingar. El secreto de la vida eterna se resume en tres palabras...

Yoh: ¿Cuáles?

Hao: Tú dijiste que una pista chiquita -_-*

Yoh: Awwwwww T^T...

*Entra Anna*

Anna: ¡Menos plática y más esfuerzo! ¿El hoyo ya alcanzó los dos metros y medio de profundidad?

Yoh y Hao: Sí, Annita -_-

Anna: Bien, Ahora la impermiabilizan y la llenan.... ¡¡RÁPIDO QUE ES PARA HOY!!

*Yoh y Hao se ponen a nivelar el terreno con las palas*

~ Esa noche~

Yoh revolvía la comida de su plato, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su hermano mayor esa tarde.

Yoh: *pensando* "El secreto de la vida eterna se resume en tres palabras..." ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Anna notó a su prometido preocupado por algo, pero hizo de cuenta que no lo había hecho. Tendría tiempo de discutirlo con él esa misma noche, en su visita a su habitación.

Por otra parte, Hao se avorazaba cual tigre muerto-de-hambre sobre su sencilla comida. Tras casi un mes de no comer casi nada, el tener al menos un tazón de sopa miso lo hacía sentirse en la gloria. Este no era el momento de pensar en la importancia de la información que le había dado a su hermanito el drogo, de hecho, en este momento Hao estaba pensando en algo muy distinto... hasta que fue interrumpido por Anna, a la cual le disgustaba grandemente que su cuñado estuviera sorbiendo la sopa -_-U.

Anna: ¿Asakura, qué no te enseñaron modales en la mesa?

Tamao: Joven Hao, trate de no sorber la sopa, por favor ^//^

Yoh: Hermano... realmente estás haciendo mucho ruido ^^U

Hao dejó de comer y observó a su hermano y a su cuñada con una mezcla de indignación y pena. Nunca había tenido necesidad de aprender reglas de urbanidad, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora.

Hao: Bien, si les ofende mi manera de comer-

Anna: *interrumpiéndolo* Entonces no comerás

Hao: Exactamen-¡No, no quise decir eso!

Demasiado tarde, Hao estaba siendo lanzado fuera del recinto alimenticio.

Hao: Eso me pasa por estar de hocicón ¬¬*

~ Aún más tarde ~

Anna entró a la habitación en la que la esperaba su prometido. Yoh estaba mirando al vacío, al parecer concentrado en algo muy importante. Tan concentrado estaba, que no notó la presencia de la itako hasta que ésta lo llamó por tercera vez.

Anna: ¡YOH! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Yoh: Ah, eh, ¿sí?

Anna: ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

Yoh: *pensando* Mi Annita tiene la sutileza de una piedra ^^U *en voz alta* No, no es nada Annita ^^U

Anna: *con suavidad* No me mientas, Yoh... Se nota a leguas cuando algo te preocupa... Ahora dime qué es.

Yoh: Pues, verás...

Y procedió a explicarle la historia de cómo Hao le había dicho una parte del secreto de la vida eterna.

Anna: ¿Realmente accedió a decirte algo así de importante?

Yoh: Pues, de algo sirve que seamos hermanos ^_^

Anna: Por eso lo digo, los hermanos normales no suelen decirse cosas tan importantes ¬¬

Yoh: Pero, ¿A qué tres palabras se referirá?

Anna: Éso sólo lo sabe él. Tendrás que sacarle la información poco a poco... *Besa una de las orejas de Yoh*

Yoh: Ah, bueno... ya veré cómo le hago... *Se da la vuelta para besar a Anna*

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CONTINUARÁ....... PERO NO COMO LEMON XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

**Notas después del fic:**

Mehe, ¿Qué tal me está quedando? Pueden mandarme a freír espárragos con tan sólo presionar ése pequeño botón azul que dice "Go" allá abajo... y escribirme un review en el que me manden a freír espárragos ^^U. 

He decidido proponer un pequeño reto para todos ustedes, lectores que son capaces de aguantar mi humor Chocoloveoso. 

Mándenme una ilustración de cualquier escena de este primer capítulo y se ganarán mi wallpaper especial de Anna Kyouyama/Braveheart. ¿A qué no es motivación suficiente como para hacerlo? XDDD Recuerden que no es obligatorio, pero si lo hacen sabré que me soportan y que (milagrosamente) les gusta lo que hago.

Bueno, Ya es hora de que me vaya yendo y todo eso, así que Ta!

Atte:

~ Marineneko, la catgirl con diez fics en lista de espera ~


	2. El incidente

**Notas Preliminares:**

Errr... Segundo capítulo ^^U. En este fic hay tres parejas principales. La primera es Yoh/Anna, obviamente; la segunda es algo extraña,  ya que como Kory Asakura-sama adivinó, es un HaoxHoro ^_^ (¡Kory-sama, acépteme como su humilde aprendiz! -//_//-).  Y la tercera es algo que jamás se habrían imaginado... ¿Les he dicho alguna vez cómo disfruto de las parejas altamente inusuales? De hecho estoy trabajando en una cosa muy extraña en lo que ustedes leen esto ^_~...

¿Saben una cosa? Les propongo un reto. La primera persona en adivinar la tercera pareja, se llevará un custom-fic (Fic hecho a su gusto) de Marineneko, ¿Oki? (Es que lo del wall fue un rotundo fracaso -.- ... No le sé a los wallpapers, y como que la imagen no se prestaba para un fondo negro, jeje ^^U...)

En fin. Si se puede disfrutar...

Atte:

Łφ$ÈŘĠ (Nah, Marine ^.^)

**Dedicatoria:**

A nadie en especial U_u

**Descripción general:**

Título: Tres palabras.

Categoría: Anime/ Shaman King

Género: Humor/ Romance

Clasificación: PG-13 por algunas palabras mayores ^_^

Número de Capítulos: Más de uno @_@.

Portada disponible: Ai' va ^.~

Resumen: Un fic con dos subtramas. Lyserg y Ryu en una situación embarazosa. R&R

**NOTA IMPORTANTE, TAN IMPORTANTE QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ DECIRLA ANTES:**

Este fic tiene un grado alto de OOCvidad. Y También es muy pero muuuuy estúpido. Y tiene más de un capítulo, lo que significa..... ¡Ay diox!

**Disclaimer:**

Shaman King no me pertenece. Si realmente fuera la dueña de Shaman King, Hao-sama me estaría limando las uñas mientras Horo y Ren nadan desnudos en una pecera llena de Cíclidos Joya (Soy acuariófila XDDD) . Así que más les vale que Mankin no me pertenezca XD... Card Captor Sakura tampoco me pertenece...

**Cita representativa del capítulo:**

-¡Unwaaaa!

-¡Maricón!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marineneko se complace en presentar...

Un fic de su autoría que se titula...

***~ Tres Palabras ~***

***~ Capítulo 2: El incidente ~* **

- ¡Unwaaaa!

- ¡Maricón!

- ¡Unwaaaa!

- ¡Maricón!

- ¡Unwaaaa!

- ¡Maricón!

Así se habían pasado toda la mañana Lyserg y Ryu, porque al peliverde (N/A: nuevo término ^.~) ya no le sobraba paciencia para aguantar al imitador de Elvis. Lo primero que había ocurrido esa mañana había logrado que al fin el inglés se decidiera a asesinar a Ryu. Lo que pasó fue algo así:

*FLASHBACK*

- Ahhn, que rico sueñito que me eché... - Pensaba el inglés, tumbado en lo que él suponía que era el sofá en el que había estado durmiendo los últimos dos meses, sólo para no compartir la cama con... *Reacción a la friqueado*

Así era, todo este tiempo, Lyserg Diethel había tenido que soportar la constante presencia de Bokuto no Ryu, el cual lo había reclamado como protegido... El joven peliverde se había tenido que defender del severo mal pedófilo del "Gran Cabello" con todas sus armas posibles.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando sufría de lagunas mentales que ni siquiera Morphine el hada era capaz de explicarle... En una, porque no podía hablar, y en la otra porque, aunque pudiera no repetiría oralmente las escenas que atestiguó estando su shaman tan jetón que ni se dio cuenta de lo que le hacían.

- Ahora me moveré sigilosamente para no despertar al maricón, tomaré todas mis cosas y me iré de aquí en cuanto pue... Un momento, hace algo de... frío...

El joven inglés abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para descubrirse desnudo.

- Ay güey...

Y cuando se hizo completamente consciente de su entorno, no pudo reprimir un grito de pánico puro.

~ Toma de afuera del edificio ~

-¡AAAAAYYYYYY GÜUUUUEYYYYYY!

... ¿Y es que de qué otra manera sería capaz de reaccionar uno al despertar envuelto en los brazos de uno de los más grandes, ridículos y sobre todo (Hacer énfasis en esto) DESNUDOS amanerados del planeta?

Lyserg quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Tras la subsiguiente regañiza que el inglés le metió al peina-mático, el ambiente se puso más tenso que nunca. Lyserg, harto de todo, empacaba sus cosas ante la mirada impotente de aquel que había sido incapaz de detenerlo. Al fondo sonaba una cumbia bailable. (N/A: ¡¿Qué pedo con eso?!)

- ¿Lysergcito, no hay forma de hacerte recapacitar? – Intentó el gran peinado una vez más.

- ¡Definitivamente no! La gente como tú me enferma tanto...

Morphine le dirigió una mirada de reproche. A veces Lyserg podía llegar a ser tan... bueno, tan Lyserg...

Tokaghero hizo acto de presencia justo entonces.

- Déjame adivinar, Lyserg ha vuelto a amanecer desnudo ~.~ - Dijo el bandido al hada. 

Morphine sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Ya me tienes harto... Ya me tienes harto... Ya me tienes harto...  – Murmuraba el inglés en un tono que indicaba que si Ryu le dirigía la palabra, iba a matarlo de una manera cruel y dolorosa.

- Y eso lo enojó muchísimo... – dijo Tokaghero a Morphine en tono conocedor. Morphine volvió a asentir.

- Por lo tanto, hay posibilidades de que se vayan y ya no vuelvan, ¿Eh?

- Ya cállate, Tokaghero -_-... – Ryu, se había cansado de lloriquear sin resultado. – No estás siendo de ninguna ayuda...

- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy travieso ^-^ - Dijo Tokaghero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lyserg acabó de empacar, tomó su maleta y la jaulita de Morphine y se dispuso a salir del cuarto del motel. Ryu, con el corazón destrozado, sólo lo observaba; impotente.

- Lyserg... T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Y QUÉ TE HIZO CREER QUE PODÍAS MOVER MIS COSAS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN, ASAKURA?!

Dios mío, vaya que da miedo @_@

Por segunda vez en ese día, Hao Asakura había sido reprendido por un error que ni siquiera había cometido. Todo comenzó cuando, desde el piso de arriba, Anna había oído algo caer estrepitosamente al suelo... Algo así como cuando se rompe una vajilla completa -_-.

*FLASHBACK*

¡CRRRRASHHHH!

*Tamao sale corriendo por la puerta principal*

- ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGUNAS COMPRAS, YA VUELVO!

- Tamao, no me dejes aquí solitooooooo T_T

-¡ASAKURAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ay güey O.O

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Y Hao había tenido que reponer la vajilla fina de la familia Asakura. (Bien por la vajilla fina, que consistía en trescientas tazas para tomar sake de diferentes estilos)

*Aquí, el lector se imaginará a Hao con un botecito de kola-loka, pegando los pedacitos de cada taza uno por uno, hasta que tienen una masa semidecente y reutilizable como vajilla ^^Uu*

Anna entró en la habitación, sacando humo por las orejas. Al parecer, Yoh no se había levantado aún (N/A: Estaría muy cansado ¬_____________________¬), por lo tanto no había posibilidades de que intercediera por su vida.

-...

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Hao, nervioso.

- ... A ver cómo le haces, pero me pagas esas tazas, Asakura ¬¬

- *Por lo bajo* ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ._.

Anna sonrió Macabramente...

~ Media hora después ~

La portezuela de un taxi se cerró con fuerza, dándole al joven shaman un sonoro golpe en las asentaderas. El vehículo se alejó a toda velocidad, el rostro de una muy macabra Anna Kyouyama se asomaba por la ventanilla trasera.

Asakura Hao había acabado sentado en una esquina de alguno de los desconocidos barrios bajos de la ciudad de Tokio. Traía la guitarra de Peyote al cuello (No me pregunten de dónde la sacó O_o) y en el suelo había colocado un plato de papel, en el cual recopilaba las escasas propinas que le dejaba gente por lástima, porque de que tocara, nada de nada ^^Uu

- Tan denigrante ¬¬... – Se dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Mami, ése señor habla solo!- Decía una niña que pasaba junto a él del brazo de una mujer joven. 

¬_¬*

- No le hagas caso, nena – Le dijo la mujer a la niña, apresurando el paso.

¬_¬*

Hao tomó su guitarra robada, y "afinándola", se puso a cantar, tocando...

- Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy

FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty 

Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY

awatenaide My Heart

... Lo cual, como todo el mundo sabe, no es una canción para guitarra ¬¬Uu... Así, que Hao continuaba tratando de hacer dinero y ahuyentando a la gente al mismo tiempo, hasta que...

- ¡HAO!

- ¡¿Eh?! O_o pero si tú eres...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continará... ¡Y NO LES EXPLICARÉ NADA! ¡WAJAJAJAJA!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues... como que ya no me sale más de esto... Y los tuve esperando tres meses por cinco míseras páginas... Gomen nasai, les prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo... Bueno, no tanto como el primero... pero de cinco hojas si pasa ^^U... Y el HaoxHoro empieza en el próximo capi, que se titula...

**"Anna, me siguió a casa, ¿Puedo quedármelo?"**

En fin... fríanme ahora con un review, vale? -.-

Atte:

~Marineneko, la catgirl de pilas~


End file.
